


Hawaiian liquor.

by hiyoriiki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyungline as side characters, i think, mingyu is a tattoo artist, vacationau, who knows - Freeform, will there be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyoriiki/pseuds/hiyoriiki
Summary: Wonwoo hates hawaiian liquor. At least until he tastes it on Mingyu's tongue.orWonwoo and Mingyu meet in Hawaii and sexual tension ensues.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess.,. also posted on asianfanfics under the same author name

Hawaiian liquor was bad. Any liquor kind of sucked, but hawaiian liquor really fucking sucked. Admittedly, Wonwoo wasn’t very good with alcohol, but he should be able to handle a couple of shots without throwing up all over a very pretty girl and then having to cling onto Seungcheol all the way back to the hotel and wake up in his friend’s bed. Oh well, shit happened. 

The sun was stinging his eyes as he woke up, and he cursed out loud because someone (namely Seungcheol) hadn’t been nice enough to close the blinds before leaving Wonwoo for some girl he had met earlier. He was pretty sure his friend didn’t even know enough English to have a proper conversation with the girl, but he didn’t have the energy to care. Slowly, he sat up in the bed, running a hand through his dark hair as he squinted at the window. He groaned softly as he made his way over to the window, opening it so that the room wouldn’t be as God damn warm. The scent of chlorine mixed with salt water washed over Wonwoo as the wind blew softly, sending slightly cooler air onto his burning skin. 

Wonwoo didn’t really know how the hell Jisoo had afforded all of this. He paid for three hotel rooms at a five-star hotel Wonwoo couldn’t even go to in his dreams. The only thing Jisoo didn’t pay for was all the alcohol they drank, then again they had agreed that would probably be the most expensive part of this entire trip. The dark-haired sighed softly, looking out over the beautifully turquoise pool stretching until it almost reached the ocean, seemingly going on and on until it reaches the sea. It was surrounded by white and black reclined chairs, some of them already occupied by people. By the chairs stood small tables, meant for whatever drink you would want to buy from the bar that was conveniently placed right by the pool. The grounds were decorated with palm trees and lamps that lit up when the sun went down, and honestly Wonwoo couldn’t imagine anywhere he would rather be even with a hangover. 

The boy laid back down in bed, grabbing his phone from the pants he had somehow taken off and laid on the sheets. 2.35 pm. Not too bad. He groaned once again as he got out of bed, his head aching. Fuck hawaiian liquor. Cursing softly, he made his way to the shower.  

Once he had showered and laid in bed for only God knows how long, Wonwoo decided that he could atleast go eat something. He had wasted a lot of the day anyway, and he was sure his friends were way worse than him so they wouldn’t want to do anything other than sleep. He slowly got dressed, not caring at all about the dark circles under his eyes as he grabbed the key card to his own hotel room and made his way down towards the lobby. The soft sound of footsteps and people walking reached him as he walked out of the elevator, soon turning into white noise that he would’ve found enjoyable if his head wasn’t nearly killing him. 

Walking past the reception, Wonwoo slowed down slightly. A warm voice caught his attention for some reason, seemingly almost making his headache dulled down for a moment. In front of the white counter stood a tall man, perhaps the same age as Wonwoo. He seemed to be… flirting? with the girl behind the counter. Well, atleast Wonwoo could see why the girl was immediately won over. The man looked like he could kill, tattoos covering his arms and even reaching up to his neck. A vine of what seemed to be flowers inked onto the stranger’s skin reached up to behind the man’s ear, disappearing behind his soft-looking dark brown hair. A slight grin graced the stranger’s features, showing off white gleaming teeth that Wonwoo found himself completely entranced by. The black-haired boy was actually entranced by the way the stranger just stood there, seemingly whispering into the girl’s ear and making her giggle before he was handed his key card. 

Wait, what was Wonwoo even doing? He stood in the middle of the lobby, staring right at a gorgeous stranger flirting with someone the dark-haired boy didn’t even know. Before Wonwoo could even move, the man turned around, gaze running down Wonwoo’s body before returning to his face. The black-haired boy was almost certain he saw that same grin on the stranger’s face before the brown-haired man turned around, pulling his bag with him as he walked towards the elevators. Fuck that guy. 

Luckily, Wonwoo managed to get to the restaurant in the hotel without any more hot guys interrupting him. This hadn’t really been a problem until mr. gorgeous-tattooed-asshole decided to show up, but Wonwoo decided it would be best to avoid things like that. If he didn’t avoid the stranger, he was sure his heart would end up places he didn’t want it to be. Like in the hands of a person who seemed to be capable of breaking it without even thinking twice. Then again, Wonwoo realized he wouldn’t get completely rid of this guy. The hotel was rather small, and judging by the fact that the same Norwegian woman had checked him out by the pool at least five times, he was sure he’d see this stranger again. Well, shit.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad, though. Wonwoo would get to see a gorgeous guy every day and hopefully without a shirt, and he didn’t have to talk to the guy. That probably wasn’t the stranger’s plan, anyway. Deciding it certainly wasn’t the hot stranger’s plan to talk to him, Wonwoo finished his cup of coffee before returning to his room. Stomaching anything that wasn’t a liquid at that moment seemed downright impossible, so he decided he would rather just steer away from the entire eating path until he was rid of his headache, a sign that the hangover was over. Usually, at least. 

No matter how much the hot guy from the reception bothered him and stayed on his mind, Wonwoo knew that he would have to check to see if his friends were still alive from the day before. They were all much smaller than him, especially Jeonghan and Jisoo, so only God knew just how they felt after the amount of shots they had taken the night before. If he was honest, he could not remember just how much they had had to drink. All he was sure of was that there had been no drugs. Probably. There had been occasions where they had been offered more illegal things while out though the only one who really caught onto that was Jeonghan. The guy was hilarious when high though, so Wonwoo forgave him. 

After an hour, he had managed to get all of his friends out of their coma that was the morning-after and now he could finally do some things with his day. Or well, he could do whatever his head and mr.hot-guy would allow since he was fairly certain that the man would be hanging around the hotel today. Wonwoo was torn between wanting to see the stranger and wanting to be as far away from him as he could; he knew that guys like that were no good for him, sweet-talking him right into being wrapped around their finger until they simply threw him away for fun. Man, sometimes Wonwoo really hated men. The ones who actually managed to grab his attention were always assholes deluxe, and while he was okay with sleeping with someone like that he always found himself wanting more. For some reason, he knew that if this stranger approached him he wouldn’t be able to say no. There was something about him that was so intense that Wonwoo needed it, needed to feel it under his fingertips, feel the man so close that he could feel the man’s heartbeat. Okay, this guy was definitely getting under his skin and they hadn’t even exchanged one word.

The day passed quickly, blue skies soon turning black and showing faint signs of stars and a bright moon. Wonwoo’s headache had finally worn off completely, and all he wanted to do was to escape the dry, airconditioned cage that was his hotel room. Without really planning much and knowing that his friends would either be asleep all night or go out somewhere again he changed into his bathing shorts and a t-shirt before making his way down to the pool area. The humid air met him as he stepped out of the hotel building, that same scent of chlorine and salt water from that morning hitting him along with the soft sound of music playing at a distant club. This was what he secretly adored; the calm, almost seren atmosphere of a hotel almost entirely asleep. As he gazed around the pool area that was now lit up by the soft lights, he couldn’t see anyone else. Thank God. If he was honest he wasn’t sure he was allowed to still be in the pool at this hour, but he was sure that if they charged as much as they do for the rooms then the pool should at least be open twenty-four hours a day. The dark-haired sat down by the edge of the pool that seemingly reaches into the ocean, letting his legs be submerged in the water up to his mid-shin. 

If there was any other place he had ever wanted to be, he had certainly forgotten all about it by now. Closing his eyes, he felt more peaceful than he had in a while, the only sounds being the soft music coming from the club in the distance along with the water of the pool going through the drains, a dull sound of crickets chirping in the background as well. It all mixed together into some sort of music, the kind one would listen to in the middle of winter when sitting in the office to just get away from it all. At least, that was what it sounded like until he heard an unfamiliar yet familiar voice. 

“Is this seat taken?” Applauding himself for not jumping at the sound of the stranger’s voice, Wonwoo opened his eyes to look in the direction of the voice. Oh, fuck no. Of course this fucker would come along to ruin his perfect night. Or make it better. If Wonwoo was honest, he had no idea what this guy wanted or if he wanted to find out. He watched as the gorgeous man moved to sit by his side on the edge of the pool, looking just as ready to devour Wonwoo in the dim lights coming from the pool and the lights placed all around the area. He knew he probably seemed stupid with the way he stared at the other, but the tattoo leading up his neck and the teeth looking like they were ready to mark up someone’s neck were too distracting and fuck if Wonwoo didn’t want that someone to be him. Then again, from what he had seen this guy was straight and this was all a way to get friends though Wonwoo wasn’t so sure he looked at potential friends the way this guy was looking at him. 

“No,” he managed after a while, of course right after the man had sat down and now the dark-haired was just sounding like an idiot. If Wonwoo didn’t know better he would be thinking that this man had come here simply because he had seen Wonwoo there, but there was nothing even hinting at that being a fact. 

“Good, I’m glad I didn’t accidentally sit on someone. I’m Mingyu.” Mingyu. The name echoed in Wonwoo’s head, trying to remember it as well as he could though he knew that he would be hearing that name in his dreams for weeks to come. Who could blame him though? The soft lights illuminated the other perfectly, making him look like anyone’s wet dream with the way his skin had a slight shine from sweat and how his tattoos stretched across his arms and seemingly over his shoulders though Wonwoo couldn’t see that far. 

“Wonwoo,” he hummed, trying not to get too caught up in his thoughts since he knew it would do no good; if he thought this guy was that gorgeous then he should at least not seem like an utter idiot when he was talking to him. That would at least increase his miniscule chances of getting to feel the ink on the other’s skin and fuck why was he so into this man’s tattoos? “I’m not going to lie and seem like I don’t know when you got here. Hopefully you like it so far.” What kind of statement was that? Wow Jeon Wonwoo, you sure are good at getting the gorgeous guys to fall for you. He was looking ahead now, feeling that if he watched Mingyu too much the other would think he was a creep with the way he looked at his arms and the tattoo on his neck and his gorgeous face. 

“I sure am enjoying it so far. The view is very… pleasant.” Wonwoo could practically feel the dark eyes on him as the low voice spoke those words, hating that he liked the words so much and that they were seemingly directed towards him. If they weren’t so incredibly close he would have probably turned and raised an eyebrow at the other, but he could feel the heat radiating off Mingyu’s arm as he sat so closely and he could swear he could smell a hint of cigarette smoke coming from the other. He dared to turn his head just slightly only to find Mingyu watching him, dark eyes expectant and intent as they looked at Wonwoo. “It is,” Wonwoo hummed, gaze flickering between the man by his side and the pool. He was more nervous than he had been in a while, feeling like a teenage girl sitting by her long-time crush except he was no teenage girl and he didn’t even know this guy yet it felt like the other could see everything, like he knew everything and what he didn’t know about Wonwoo he would be sure to find out. Like how to break the dark-haired down until all he knew was how to moan Mingyu’s name. If Wonwoo were to be honest, he would not be opposed to that at all. 


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for how bad this is ..., pls forgive

Wonwoo wasn’t sure just how long they spent silent, the air thick with some kind of tension as he didn’t dare to keep his eyes on Mingyu’s longer than a couple of seconds. It was too much, the way the other’s dark eyes watched him with some kind of want that Wonwoo did not dare to define along with the way those teeth would sometimes sink into Mingyu’s lower lip like he was completely aware of just how much the other wanted to feel those teeth against his skin. Right as he was about to break said silence, he noticed Mingyu move in the corner of his eye, gazing at him to find that the other was pulling his own shirt over his head. Dark brown hair becoming a slight mess from the action, Wonwoo could pay little attention to it since was too busy tracing all of the different tattoos on the other’s body with his gaze. He would have been okay if the man was just tattooed but his body was gorgeous just like his face, built beautifully and Wonwoo wanted nothing but to feel the other’s body against his own. When Wonwoo tilted his head slightly, trying to understand why the hell mr. hot stranger was taking his shirt off in front of him, Mingyu offered him a devilish smirk and shrugged. “I haven’t tried the pool yet.” 

The dark-haired boy watched closely as his newfound interest slowly submerged himself into the turquoise water, turning so that he was facing Wonwoo once he was in so far that the water reached above his hips. Lucky thing Wonwoo had been so smart and sat down by the shallow side of the pool, since Mingyu’s body was a work of art he did not want to miss because of some stupid water. The boy with the mischievous smirk still remaining on his face arched a brow at Wonwoo as if to ask him to join before he dove under water, emerging seconds later and fuck he actually could look even better. With strong hands Mingyu pushed his now wet hair back, skin glistening from the water as droplets ran down his tattooed skin, Wonwoo following some of them all the way to the surface before his gaze returned to the dark eyes still watching him. “Join me.” The words were a command, too inviting for Wonwoo to protest even though he was a bit uncomfortable with the whole taking his shirt off-thing. Fuck it, it was dark anyway and Mingyu’s gaze was running over him like he was about to pounce on Wonwoo any second now. With slow motions the dark-haired boy pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it next to the other’s and carefully getting into the water, noticing that the water reached higher on him than on the other. Okay, perhaps the height difference was something he liked too since not a lot of guys he met could match Wonwoo’s height. Then again everything about Mingyu was seemingly driving the shorter crazy so what could he expect?

Space between them only getting smaller as the brown-haired man approached him, Wonwoo’s heart was racing and he could have sworn that he was feeling drunk on something even though he hadn’t had anything that night because his head was slightly light and he could feel a tingle under his skin. All of this because of this one guy. Now that Mingyu was moving closer he did not dare move his gaze away, thinking that if this was all a dream then he should at least take advantage of it all. Before he could think anything more he found the gorgeous man standing right in front of him, Wonwoo looking up just slightly to meet the dark gaze of the other’s. He could see each tiny droplet of water on Mingyu’s face and he realized this was no dream, it had never been even though he was sure that he would be having many dreams about this asshole for the next couple of weeks. Wonwoo wasn’t even sure why this guy ticked him off, or at least had been ticking him off until he decided to approach when the soft light hit his features just right and made Wonwoo feel like he was drowning and he didn’t want to stop it. Heat pooled in the shorter man’s stomach as he felt the heat of Mingyu’s gaze on him, dark slightly hooded eyes running over golden skin. 

This was painful. Just having the other so close with Wonwoo almost trembling from the mere proximity, the way Mingyu’s chest rose and fell slightly as he breathed hotly, breath fanning against the shorter man’s cheekbones and Mingyu was so close now, making Wonwoo’s breaths more shallow as he became so incredibly aware of the fact that if he leaned in just a bit he would be able to feel those soft lips against hi-

All thoughts Wonwoo had ever had were interrupted. Mingyu was magic, able to stop his brain functions by just leaning down that tiny distance to capture the shorter’s lips in a kiss that was soft yet hard at the same time. So this wasn’t one-sided, whatever the hell this intense attraction was. At least if the kiss was anything to judge by. It started more gentle, Mingyu’s warm lips pressing soft yet intently against Wonwoo’s. It took a moment before the shorter even realized what the hell was going on. Should he really do this? He had no idea who this guy was, yet he was still letting himself be lured in as he shyly returned the kiss. He had never been one to initiate things so he was more than glad that Mingyu had done this, but he could almost understand that this softness leading to anything else would be something he had to initiate. Mingyu’s lips moved ever so slowly against Wonwoo’s, the kiss lasting like that for what seemed like hours and it was too intoxicating, the butterflies in his stomach and the tingling in his fingertips only leading Wonwoo to want more and he knew that Mingyu was more than aware of exactly what this was doing to the shorter. It started with Wonwoo’s hands carefully resting atop the other’s chest, soon coming to wrap around the taller’s neck and trying to memorize every inch of skin his hands travelled over as he moved them up. Unable to stop the whine escaping him as Mingyu didn’t act and deepen the kiss, Wonwoo’s cheeks heated up the second he heard the less than pride-boosting sound escape him. What the fuck was he doing? He barely knew Mingyu, yet here he was whining for the other to just put his hands on him already and deepen the kiss like he wanted. 

You win this time, Wonwoo mentally growled as he pressed his lips harsher against Mingyu’s, teeth coming to nibble at the other’s incredibly soft and warm lower lip to will some kind of reaction out of the other. He was growing more than impatient, one of his hands going to the damp hair of Mingyu’s and grabbing it gently, unable to hide his want for something more from the other. Wonwoo was about to succumb and whine again when he suddenly felt warm hands running up his sides, over his swimming shorts and coming to rest at his hips. The hands felt bigger and better than he had expected, breath caught in his throat as they tugged him closer, his lips parting in a muffled moan as his naked skin pressed against Mingyu’s. Mingyu, the fucking bastard, took the opportunity and slipped his tongue past Wonwoo’s lips, finally heeding the smaller’s wishes and deepening the kiss and Wonwoo had never felt anything that perfect in his life. 

The other tasted like mint and a hint of alcohol, the mix making him feel even more drunk on everything that was Mingyu and he knew that he was in deep with this guy. Not that he minded, especially not when one of those big hands slowly ran up his back, wet hot fingers running up his skin and sending shivers down his spine before they slowly grabbed onto a fistful of Wonwoo’s dark hair. Before the shorter could register what the fuck the other was doing he felt his head being pulled to the side by his hair, his own fingers loosening their grip on Mingyu’s own locks as he let out a loud moan from how incredibly good the other was making him feel just from his hands in Wonwoo’s hair. A soft chuckle followed the action before he felt those soft, warm lips on his neck, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin there and Wonwoo was sure that he had died and gone to heaven as those teeth grazed against his skin. He visibly shivered, pulling a satisfied hum from Mingyu and fuck if the smaller didn’t want to claw the grin off his face but he had no way of doing so, body completely submitting to the other as Mingyu bit the sensitive skin. Wonwoo’s moans were softer now, scared that he would attract unwanted attention and draw another stupid grin to the taller’s lips. The edge of the pool digging into his back, the dark-haired leaned back against it as his fingers gripped onto the hair at Mingyu’s nape, adoring the way that gorgeous mouth bit and sucked marks onto the shorter’s previously flawless neck. 

Wonwoo felt himself unable to speak now as he focused on the way the lips travelled down to his clavicle, his own kiss-swollen lips still parted as he took shallow breaths to distract himself from the amazing feeling of the lips against his skin as well as the fact that mr.gorgeous-stranger’s body was pressed flush against his own, letting Wonwoo feel each and every inch of the other’s chest against his own. If the dark-haired didn’t know better he would have suggested that they just fuck right there, growing impatient again as he felt each and every muscle of Mingyu’s move along with the big hands on his skin. Then again, Mingyu should taste the impatience too, shouldn’t he? If the other wanted more, he would have to wait. Wonwoo was almost sure he would. 

Feeling certain that the marks on his neck would stay for days now, the shorter felt the warm lips slowly make their way up to his own lips again and there was nothing he was more grateful for than the way their lips met again, now hungrier as Mingyu properly showed just how much he wanted Wonwoo and fuck if the low groans escaping the other didn’t do things to him. Big hand still grabbing onto his hair, Wonwoo happily submitted to whatever Mingyu wanted him to do, feeling safe for some strange reason but he knew that if he wanted to take control he could. He had done it before and he could do it again, but it felt so fucking good to just leave it all to the man who was currently pressed against him, tongue exploring Wonwoo’s mouth as the latter moaned low. The kiss ended way too quickly, leaving Wonwoo unable to breathe for a few moments as he gazed up at the ethereal sight that was Mingyu, so up close he could see each and every pore on the other’s face and the way tiny droplets of water still fell from his hair. Hot breath fanning against his lips, Wonwoo was breathing the other’s air and Mingyu was breathing his. Everything was so incredibly warm except for the cool water of the pool, the shorter thanking God for that since he thought he might set on fire if he wasn’t where he was right then. 

“If this is going to happen every time I go into the pool then I don’t think I want to leave.” Mingyu’s words were spoken through a smirk, those wolf-like teeth making the other much more aware of the fact that this guy had covered his neck in more marks than he had ever had before. Strangely, Wonwoo found himself not minding it at all. He let out a soft huff, hands going to the other’s chest to push him away just slightly as he arched a brow, now having a longer distance between himself and Mingyu’s lips, finally letting him think clearly. “This was the only time.”

Mimicking the arched brow, Mingyu let out a dangerously low chuckle and Wonwoo wanted to slap himself for feeling warmth pool in his stomach. “Then I’ll make sure to make this happen somewhere else.” It was decided; Wonwoo hated this guy but he couldn’t help but want to let him in closer, let his hands roam over the shorter’s body, pliable and wanting just for him and fuck no he should not be thinking about this right now when he had half-naked Mingyu not even a foot away from him. The distance only got shorter as the other moved closer, Wonwoo’s gaze stolen by the way his tattoos moved with the stretch of his skin over moving muscles. He made a mental note to trace each and every one of them with his lips if he got the chance. Mingyu was so close again, the proximity making the air feel thick and heavy and Wonwoo had to bite his lip as those lips moved close to his ear, grazing against it as Mingyu murmured his words, only for Wonwoo to hear. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hawaii wasn’t that horrible anymore. The heat was actually pleasant, and he could actually stand the Norwegian lady staring at him whenever he walked past but there was one thing he could not at all stand; the fact that a certain tattoo-covered man was stuck in his head ever since he had left the pool last night. In Wonwoo’s dreams he had been hovering on top of him, warm skin against even warmer skin as his mouth continued marking up the smaller’s neck, his hips continuing their thrusts as he fucked into the man below him and fuck Wonwoo had never woken up so hard in his life. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was six am and Seungcheol was in his room the younger would have probably just said fuck it and left to find Mingyu so that he could make his dream come true. He hated Mingyu, hated him so much that he moaned his name as he came in the shower that morning and hated him so much that he made sure to let the hickeys on his neck be visible just so Mingyu would give him that knowing smirk he despised so much. Wonwoo didn’t mind that the other asked about them, simply telling the truth but not saying what the other had looked like or admitting the fact that he had been on Wonwoo’s mind since the moment he saw him. 

The day passed way too slowly, Wonwoo always alert in case of mr.tattooed-asshole showing his face and shoving him against a wall or something. If he was honest, he would let Mingyu do whatever the fuck he wanted to him but perhaps not in front of the entire hotel. Besides, he still hated Mingyu. Obviously. So much that he blushed whenever he walked past a mirror and saw the marks on his neck and so much that his heart raced whenever he saw anyone with a tattoo, heart dropping once he realized that it was indeed not the man he was waiting for. It was only when they were all ready to go out that night that he actually did see the object of his hatred. They were walking out of their rooms, past the pool since that was the only way they could get out of the hotel and there he was, just like he had been the night before. Leaning back against the pool wall, Mingyu’s gaze was fixed on Wonwoo as soon as he rounded the corner of the building and Wonwoo just about fell into the pool as he noticed the other. His friends were close behind, talking about God knows what and Wonwoo could only keep his gaze on Mingyu’s, teeth digging into his lower lip as the other offered him that smirk that he hated so much and there was nothing the shorter wanted more than to get Mingyu out of that pool and into his room. But he walked past, walking his friends to the entrance of the hotel before making a rushed excuse to return, saying that he was feeling sick and that they should go before him. Needless to say, they saw right through his shitty lies but let him go; the marks on his neck told them just what who he was going to meet.


End file.
